


Musical Chair

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: He instantly smiled as he spotted Jiwon leaning  back against the closed door. He was about to ask his lover what he thought was so damned funny, but suddenly his senses were assaulted by an intoxicating scent that he knew so well. Hanbin's body twitched with an intense need, and he unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes trailed downward until they found what he desired.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is just a funny little 2B pwp fluffy smut to counterbalance all the angst that exists in their tag ^^Crossposted from AFF





	

 

Hanbin let out a yawn as he stared at his computer screen. He clicked the play button on what had to be the 1000th beat sample he had listened to today, trying to find the perfect something that would enhance his song. He had been working on this damn track for three days straight and he just wanted it to be perfect so they could start recording as soon as possible, but something was off about it and it was annoying the hell out of him. Hanbin had arrived at the YG building at 9am this morning hoping to complete it, but now it was...he had to blink a few times for the tiny numbers at the bottom of the screen to focus...it was now 1:24am, and the track was no closer to being done then when he arrived this morning. 

Hanbin instantly felt another yawn force its way out of his body, his ears perking up as he suddenly  heard a soft familiar laughter echoing behind him.  When he turned towards the entrance, he instantly smiled as he spotted Jiwon leaning  back against the closed door. He was about to ask his lover what he thought was so damned funny, but suddenly his senses were assaulted by an intoxicating scent that he knew so well. Hanbin's body twitched with an intense need, and he unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes trailed downward until they found what he desired.

"I thought you might need a break." Jiwon said as he approached Hanbin.

Hanbin nodded in response while he reached out for it, trying to steady his hand as his fingers wrapped around the warm coffee mug in Jiwon's hands.

Jiwon sat in the chair next to Hanbin, simply watching the adorable way his lover's eyes drifted shut, savoring each and every drop of liquid caffeine that graced his tongue.

After a few gulps of the magical brew, Hanbin released a sigh and his eyes slowly opened, immediately greeted by Jiwon's warm smile.  "Thanks, hyung. You're the best." he said,  smiling back at his boyfriend, taking a moment to study Jiwon's face as he drank more coffee. Despite the fact that they shared a room together, he felt like he hadn't seen his lover in weeks, since they were both working on different tracks for the upcoming album. All they could do was cuddle in their sleep for a few hours before parting ways in the morning to return to work.

Hanbin set his mug down while he continued staring at his lover, noting the bags forming under his bright eyes, and without much thought he reached out, cupping his lover's jaw. His thumb gently brushed across Jiwon's soft lips, feeling them smile beneath his touch as he leaned in to claim them.

Jiwon instantly responded, reaching out for Hanbin while slowly moving his lips against his lover's. It felt like decades since he had the time or the energy to kiss Hanbin properly and he wanted to savor every delicious second as he dropped slow open mouth kisses against his lover's delectable lips, but  then suddenly he realized Hanbin had moved, those perfect thighs straddling his hips as slim fingers weaved through his hair. Hanbin's tongue slowly licked along his bottom lip and Jiwon's priorities immediately turned possessive, capturing Hanbin's wirily tongue between his lips and sucking on it until he heard the younger man moan.  His hands wrapped around Hanbin's back, pulling him closer, and when Hanbin's tongue finally managed to slip away from his lips he immediately dipped his head down to devour the soft skin of his lover's neck.

Hanbin released a soft moan as he tilted his head to one side giving Jiwon more access. Every passionate nibble and comforting lick making his body grow hot.   

"I missed you." Jiwon mumbled against Hanbin's skin, causing the younger boy to laugh.

"We sleep in the same bed every night."

Jiwon pulled back, looking up at Hanbin with a pout."I know, but I barely see you."

"I know. I missed you, too." he said, placing a sloppy kiss on Jiwon's lips as his fingers slid down his hyung's chest to grab the hem of his black shirt, silently demanding it's removal.

Jiwon threw his shirt to the side, his eyes going wide as he felt Hanbin's fingers moving towards the button of his jeans. Hanbin tugged on the fabric, and the needy look in his eyes turned Jiwon on like nothing else.

"You do have lube, right?"

Jiwon was about to make a joke about how he is always prepared to prepare him, but then his zipper came down and his voice caught as Hanbin's fingers brushed up against the length of his aching member that was still trapped in his boxers, so he simply nodded, his hand dipping into his pocket and pulling out a small tube.

"Good." Hanbin said as he stood up and took a step back from the chair. He pushed his black jeans to the floor, kicking them off, leaving him with only an oversized black hoodie covering his body.

Jiwon licked his lips as Hanbin approached him, never knowing a damn hoodie could look so incredibly sexy as it hung just low enough to cover Hanbin's member, but still high enough to show off the beauty of his lover's creamy thighs. He forced his eyes up to meet Hanbin's and he could see the desire swirling in his dark gaze, sending heat directly to his cock. The black fabric of his lover's sweatshirt simply said the words _Obey,_ and Jiwon would gladly do just that.

Hanbin's fingers slipped into Jiwon's jeans, gripping onto the waistline of his briefs before tugging both pieces of clothing down past Jiwon's knees, successfully freeing his hyung's aching member.

Jiwon hissed as the cold air hit his cock, but then his eyes caught Hanbin spreading his legs to straddle the chair again, causing his breath to hitch as Hanbin hovered over him, the heat of his body driving Bobby crazy.

Hanbin stood over Jiwon, letting his hands explore as they ascended the tan terrain of his hyung's chest and shoulders until his fingertips reached his hyung's chin, tilting it up. Jiwon stared silently as Hanbin leaned down to place a light peck on his lover's lips. He could feel Jiwon's hand slowly caressing his thigh while his lover's eyes stared at him and Hanbin suddenly lost his patience, grabbing the lube from his lover's hand . "So are you just going to stare at me all night, or are you going to fuck me?" he said as he popped the cap, squeezing the liquid into Jiwon's hand.

"Both." he said with a laugh before coating his fingers and slipping his hand down between Hanbin's legs to run his fingers along Hanbin's hole. "As if I could keep my eyes off of you." he said with a smirk as he watched Hanbin's body shiver as he slowly slipped a single finger inside him.

Hanbin leaned down to suck on the shell of his hyung's ear as Jiwon's finger pressed against his inner wall before sliding slowly down, knowing exactly where... "Unn. Shit." Hanbin's lips moaned directly into Jiwon's ear, making the older boy smirk.

"You like that?" Jiwon asked, not expecting a response as he added a second finger and began gently thrusting them in and out, making sure to brush against that spot as much as possible. Jiwon's smile grew wider as Hanbin mewled loudly, his lover's hips rolling to meet the slide of his fingers as he increased the pace.

Jiwon's fingers were amazing, but Hanbin needed more. Suddenly he remembered the bottle of lube he was currently clutching in his fist as he held on to the back of Jiwon's chair, and he decided it was time to take what was rightfully his. Hanbin used all of his concentration to squeeze some of the liquid in his hand before the used bottle fell to the floor and his hand slipped down wrapping his fingers  around the warm heat of his hyung's cock.     

Jiwon was so focused on Hanbin's sweet moans that he nearly jumped when he felt wet fingers wrap around him. His eyes darted up to Hanbin's face, and the smug look his lover gave him as those fingers started pumping his cock was almost too much. Hanbin had so many sides to him. He had been so shy the first time they were together, but now his confidence was so overwhelmingly erotic; one look and Jiwon would happily do anything for him.

Jiwon's loud gasp made Hanbin smirk as his fingers picked up the pace, stroking him faster. The searing look Jiwon gave him whenever he made a move always made Hanbin feel incredibly sexy and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to see Jiwon's pleasured face, so he quickly stood from his lover's lap.

Jiwon's fingers slipped from his lover as his eyes darted up to Hanbin, who simply took his hyung's hand, moving it to his hip.

"Hang on, babe." Hanbin said with a smirk as his free hand gripped the back of the chair, and he slowly lowered himself down onto Jiwon's hard cock.

Jiwon's jaw went lax as Hanbin's heat slowly covered him, his knuckles going white as his free hand gripped the bottom of the chair in an attempt to keep his hips from bucking up into his lover. Hanbin released a soft moan as he became fully seated, his swollen lips and flush cheeks making him look even more beautiful and Jiwon immediately moved in to possessively suck on Hanbin's neck, mumbling sweet words as his lover adjusted.

"Jiwon."

He heard Hanbin's shaky breath as a firm hand pushed him back. Jiwon looked up at Hanbin, his lover's smirk making it hard to breathe, and then Hanbin moved, his tight ass sliding against Jiwon's cock, causing his head to fall back in sheer pleasure. "Ahh fuck." he cursed as Hanbin's body bounced  progressively faster, driving him crazy. He felt almost trapped under his lover's body, barely able to roll his hips as his fingers gripped onto Hanbin's skin, never wanting to escape, but still needing to be closer.

Jiwon's groans of pleasure were utterly intoxicating and knowing that he was to blame for each and every gasp and moan that escaped his hyung's lips made him incredibly proud. Hanbin rocked himself faster, pushing up off his feet and gripping the chair for support before slamming back down in quick thrusts. The scalding pressure of Jiwon's cock filling him felt utterly amazing, the heat bringing him closer to the edge with every movement. He dropped down Jiwon's cock when suddenly his lover's hips bucked upwards, slamming deep inside him, and setting his body a blaze. "Jiwon!"

Jiwon gripped the sides of his seat, using every bit of strength he had to thrust his hips up inside of Hanbin  and when he heard his lover's breathy voice screaming out his name in utter bliss, Jiwon lost it, his hips bucking wildly, determined to make Hanbin sing more.

"Ohh fuck!" Hanbin moaned loudly **into Jiwon's ear, his** fingertips clawing into the chair as he continued rocking his body into Jiwon's harsh thrusts, white hot bursts of pleasure overtaking him every time their bodies connected.

"Bin." Jiwon growled, his voice so deep and rough it made Hanbin mewl just from the sound, but then Jiwon's hand reached up, lifting Hanbin's sweatshirt to take hold of his lover's aching cock. "Cum for me."

Hanbin's held fell back as Jiwon's fingers stroked him and he could no longer contain the fire inside him. "Jiwon!" he called, his body trembling as white liquid shot out of him.

"Fuck." Jiwon cursed as he watched Hanbin in the troughs of passion. He could feel his lover's cock spurting along his hands and chest, his ass tightening around him, and his slim body trembling above him, but as always, the thing that finally pushed him over the edge was the look on Hanbin's face as he came. The softness of Hanbin's heated cheeks and parted lips as his eyes fluttered shut was so beyond beautiful that the sheer image caused pure pleasure to shoot through Jiwon's body. He struggled to keep his eyes open, staring at the perfect being in front of him for as long as he could before he tumbled into oblivion.

Hanbin heard his lover's low groans and immediately leaned in, kissing him deeply as Jiwon came inside him.  Their tongues collided through panting breaths, languidly caressing each other.

Jiwon's hand reached up to cup Hanbin's face as the other slipped under his sweatshirt trailing up his back, letting Hanbin's lips suckle his tongue for a brief moment before he pulled his head back. "I love you." Jiwon said with a wide grin before leaning back in for another taste, but Hanbin placed a finger on his lips, holding him back as he slowly lifted himself off his lover's cock before repositioning himself across Jiwon's lap.

Hanbin 's arms moved around his hyung's neck, his finger's weaving through the short hairs on the back on Jiwon's head. "So, where were we?" he said, moving close so that their noses were touching. "Ah, yes. I love you t..." he started, but was his words were instantly devoured as Jiwon leaned in, claiming his bottom lip.

Jiwon sucked on Hanbin's lip before moving back to kiss him, setting his wild tongue loose inside his lover's mouth.

Hanbin sucked in a breath as his tongue collided with Jiwon's, soft licks quickly turning heated, as he leaned further into his hyung to explore him deeper. Jiwon's lips caught his tongue and began stroking it, and Hanbin felt as if he was falling, their mouths feverishly slamming together and rapidly jolting apart as they landed on the floor with a hard thump, the chair lying broken beneath them.

"Oww." Jiwon winced, and Hanbin scrambled to get off of him.

"Are you okay?" Hanbin asked, his eyes scanning his hyung's body for any sign of injury.

"Yeah." he said, looking up at Hanbin. "But it seems you're not going to be the only one with a sore ass tomorrow." he said with a laugh, causing Hanbin to swat at his shoulder.

"Come on let's get cleaned up and get out of here before someone walks in on us." he said as he moved to his feet.

"At 2am?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hanbin shrugs. "It could happen. Besides, I'm gonna need some sleep if I'm going to think up a good explanation for what happened to this chair." he said as he reached a hand out to help Jiwon up.

"Alright." he said, taking Hanbin's hand, looking forward to cuddling him as soon as they were home in bed. "But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" he said looking up at Jiwon.

"Remind me to bring you coffee more often." he said with a smirk.

Hanbin chuckled as his hands slipped around Jiwon's waist and he leaned in close. "I think I can do that." he replied before sealing his promise with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanbin and Bobby had both finished their demos and they were headed to meet with President Yang to show him their progress on the new songs. They walked in silence as they made their way to YG's office. Usually Hanbin got a bit nervous at these meetings, yet Jiwon couldn't help but notice the small smile that kept appearing on his boyfriend's lips in between long sips of coffee.

"You seem happy." Jiwon said, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend's as they walked.

"Huh?" he replied as his eyes seemed to snap out of his thoughts, gulping down the liquid caffeine that Jiwon had brought him this morning.

"You're extra smiley. Any particular reason?" Jiwon asked wiggling his eyebrows, wondering if Hanbin was remembering their romp in the practice room.

"No. You're just imagining things." Hanbin said, the left side of his lips curling into a smirk and Jiwon knew something was up, but decided to let it go for now as another thought entered his head.

"So you never told me, what did you do about the chair?" and he instantly spotted Hanbin's smirk grow wider as he stopped in front of YG's office, gently knocking.

"It's a secret." he whispered before entering the room and greeting President Yang before getting down to business and listening to the demos for the new songs. Bobby's a heavy hiphop club banger and Hanbin's more of an emotional slow jam.

As Jiwon listened to Hanbin's song he closed his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend's sexy lyrics over a pulsing beat, by the second verse Hanbin's voice is dipping lower and at the end of the musical interlude Hanbin's voice echoed a deep "I love you", making Jiwon shiver slightly until the music stops and there is a loud sound of wood buckling and a soft gasp before the chorus repeats. Jiwon's thoughts immediately recalled the similar sound of the chair breaking beneath their naked bodies and his eyes snapped open darting over to Hanbin, who is biting his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh.

President Yang gave them some critiques and suggestions on how to divide up the parts and then sent them on their way to start recording, and as soon as the door to YG's office shut behind them, Jiwon turned to Hanbin, just staring at him and shaking his head.

"So what did you think?" Hanbin asked with an evil grin.

"I liked the song overall, but the broken chair...?"

"What can I say, you inspire me." he said with a laugh.

Jiwon chuckled in response. "Yeah but it gave my butt traumatic flashbacks."   

"Then perhaps we should head home so I can make it feel better."

Jiwon instantly stopped laughing, noting the mischievous look in Hanbin's eyes. "Sounds like a plan." Jiwon said with a smirk, taking Hanbin's hand as they rushed out of the building, taking the rest of the day off to attend to their urgent needs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

    The End

~~~~~~~~~~~

So that's it. My first DoubleB buttsex. *sheds a fake tear* Sorry if Hanbin was super cheeky (pun intended), but that's how I like him. They seem like a pair that would like to tease each other and laugh a lot, so I tried to tap into those feels. When I started out, this fic was all about the image of Hanbin riding Jiwon in the sweatshirt, but then when I started writing the focus shifted to the chair and everything clicked together with the sound of the chair breaking becoming the missing piece to Hanbin's song.

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'd like to hope that I'm not completely delusional in thinking I still write some pretty hot sex scenes, so by all means drop me a comment in the box and let me know what you thought of my fic.

Thanks for reading!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hanbin got some D! Ahhh yeah!       

 

 

 


End file.
